


A Curious Reptile

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 20:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: (This happens during the events of the movie.)Randall's plan was clear, but he didn't expect to meet a human he would actually be curious about.Rated T for now, but I might rate it Mature or even Explicit if I continue it... Stay tuned!





	A Curious Reptile

There was no reason in particular that had made Randall choose this door in particular. It was easy to get the key card and he knew that little human had a great voice: that was enough. Thinking about it a little more could’ve triggered some doubts in his mind, even though thoughts of revenge of success took all the place up there.

But when he called the door that night, something prevented him from carrying his evil plans of kidnapping.

There was someone else in that room.

Now, normally he would’ve just shut the door and tried later, but his curiosity got the best of him. Invisible, he slithered in the room and set himself comfortably on the wall.

The someone else was an older human, probably barely an adult, with [y/hc] hair and dashing [y/ec] eyes. She was ready a story to the smaller human, from a book she seemed to have made herself.

“And after the bunny and badger heard the whole story the snake had to say, they agreed to let him play with them and they became friends. The end.”

But the little girl didn’t seem too happy about that ending. She tapped her blankets with a pout and a full sentence of baby talk.

“Sometimes people are mean because they are sad inside,” explained the big sister. “That’s why you have to listen to them if they want to talk.”

Still invisible, Randall silently chuckled at the young woman’s efforts. The child was way too young to understand such a complex concept. And he had no idea what the snake in the story did, but he doubted he was “sad inside”.

The little girl took from her nightstand a drawing of something that might be called a snake. The invisible monster squinted even harder at the picture and recognized familiar colors and shape. “Is that supposed to be ME?”, he wondered, both offended and amused.

“Your monster in not a snake, he had hands and feet,” said the big sister. “And maybe he scares you because he’s sad!”

That time Randall’s laugh wasn’t so silent. The older girl looked at the window, puzzled, as if the wind could produce such a sound.

“Or maybe he just wants to play with you and he runs away when you scream,” she added.

But the child was having none of it. Cheeks puffed and red, she was shaking her head.

“Well, I think he looks cool. And he probably has a lot of interesting stuff to say.”

What was interesting to the spying monster was this turn of events. He tilted his invisible head to the side, allowing a slow forming smirk to plaster his scaly face. “Oh, sure, I’m starting to want to play with you,” he thought, delighted. After all, if adult humans are bigger, they probably have bigger lungs, so more potent screams. “Why didn’t anyone think of that before?” He wondered, tracking the older girl’s movements with his eyes as she got up and walked to the door.

“Now call me if he comes, I want to talk to him! Good night, sweetie!”

She turned off the lights and got into the corridor, unknowingly followed by an invisible reptile armed with nefarious intentions. He made sure to door to the little girl’s room remained open as a plan B, because he doubted that a young adult’s closet door would still be in the Door Vault, and even if it was, there were just too many risks of plummeting to an early death if the door wasn’t properly secured.

Kidnapping her tonight was out of the question. He had no crate this size and didn’t want to touch a toxic human—even though some incidents led him to believe that maybe monsters had been deceived about that for generations—but nothing would prevent him from having a little chat with this human who actually wanted him to talk to her. How long had it been since anyone had cared for it? Heh, too long, that’s the answer.

She entered her own room and he slid into it just before she closed her door. Then he locked it with a CLANK so audible the older girl gasped and turned around.

To see nothing.

You knew it couldn’t be a ghost. Not only did you not believe in them, but even if you did, your house had been built only a few years ago. No vengeful spirits of murdered people could roam between these walls.

“Is there… someone here?” You asked.

“Don’t you think you’re a little too old to talk to your imaginary friend?” A voice replied, taunting and definitely male.

You looked everywhere, but none of your stuff had been displaced.

“Maybe not an imaginary friend, but an invisible one,” you said out loud.

“I am not your friend.”

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t talk to people I don’t see.”

Feeling brave, you turned your back to the source of the voice and dove under the blankets. Silence followed. You wondered for a moment if you had imagined that, if this short conversation had simply been a dream. You pulled the sheets away from your face and stifled a scream.

A wide, scaly and smirking face was right above yours.

“That’s some nice restraint you got there,” he chuckled.

“You- You’re real!” You whispered frantically.

“Of course I am, silly. But I won’t touch you to confirm it.”

Somehow you believed his promise, and it made you feel a little more at ease. The monster of your little sister’s drawings had come to life in front of your eyes, but despite the obvious malice in his demeanor, the intelligent glow in his big green eyes made you think you could reason with him.

“Can I… help with with anything?” You asked, a little trembling none the less.

“What did the snake do?”

Uncertain, you blinked. It took a full five seconds to realize he was referring to the story you just had told your little sister.

“Well, uh…”

“What, you don’t remember?”

“No, I was just wondering if you knew the mythologies of the humans. You might not understand it if I just tell you.”

“Well I’m not going anywhere.”

He had been standing on the floor all this time, but he didn’t wait for your invitation to slither on your bed.

“Hey!” You protested.

“I’ll stay on the blankets. Don’t touch me.”

You folded your arms and the long, supple body of your uninvited guest slid on top of your queen-sized bed and curled up around your body, without touching it, as he promised. You wondered what exactly was his reason for asking you not to touch him. Respect was obviously not his principal motivation.

“I’m listening.” He said, his head close to your elbow, his eyes closed.

You explained some basis of the story of the snake in the garden of Eden.

“The snake in my story wants to break free of his species’ bad reputation, but his attempt backfired and people got hurt. The other animals were angry at first, but they managed to become friends afterwards.”

The intruder slowly opened up his apple green eyes.

“I hope you’re better at writing stories than summarizing them,” he snarled, his smirk back on his scaly face.

“I suck at summaries.” You admitted with a half-smile. “And also tags. I never know how to categorize a story. But if you have time, I can tell you the actual story.”

He closed his eyes, sign which you chose to interpret as “go on”.

He was definitely not imaginary and no longer invisible, but you hoped he would become your friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if you want more! :)


End file.
